Kairaht
Kairaht is a Toa of Iron, a natural tinkerer and member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Kairaht was once a normal Fe-Matoran who lived in a village on Nynrah before the Great Cataclysm. Unlike many other Fe-Matoran, he did not want to be a Nynrah Ghost, and rather saw potential in the big cities of Metru Nui. He was sent off on a boat, and arrived disguised as a Po-Matoran. He lived a normal life until one day, he wanted to let his former friends know he was well. He took a Kanoka and carved a message on the back, and went to have it delivered. Noticing the location it was to be sent to, the delivery service was suspicious and called in the Vahki. However, Kairaht was saved by a cloaked Toa of Psionics who got him into hiding. She was an agent of the Order of Mata Nui sent to monitor for suspicious activity, but couldn't bring herself to leave behind Kairaht. He was brought into the Order of Mata Nui, where he worked in the armories. However, eventually one Toa of Iron in the Order was too hurt to go on and gave a Toa Stone to Kairaht, who was trained as a new Toa. On one mission, he lost his right arm, but being the natural tinkerer he is, managed to scrap together a mechanical replacement from fallen enemies. Over the years, he improved it to be nearly as good as a real arm and installed a special metal plate he could easily turn into a scythe blade. He was mainly sent on covert missions, and was often on the prowl for information. After Spherus Magna was reformed, he escaped like many others and now travels with the Order. Abilities and Traits Kairaht is a fun-loving carefree guy, who is a very creative and inventive fighter, always looking for ways to turn the tides or tinkering with odd objects. While his creativity makes him a skilled fighter, he's also easily distracted and often gets sidetracked. He's not one to back down from a fight and will take orders from the Order without much questioning. He is often unphased by events that might shock others such as the death of a teammate, having lived a rather harsh and risky life already- he sees death as destiny's way of wrapping up one's true duty. However, he does still care deeply for his fellow Order members. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Iron, Kairaht has control over many types of metal. He uses this to his advantage, often using quick thinking to turn scrap metal or the armor of a fallen enemy into a weapon. He mainly wields his scythe blade, which he keeps stored as a plate of armor when not in use. He wears the Kanohi Citasa, the Mask of Velocity, allowing him to slow down or speed up non-living objects, allowing him to make the swing of his blade faster. He mainly utilizes the combat forms of Sila and Ruch. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Iron